yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
New Timothy House
New Timothy House is a residence that is in Wednesbury, United Kingdom. It had several things likewise a Ernest Reservoir. North of it is the Ernest North Hill, covered by the live firing area. The side gate has been criticised by the installation of barriers, while collecting the cards. Preparation had begun in June 2003 with the selection of site criteria at various places, this had narrowed in April 2004 before final preparation in November 2004 which is at Wednesbury. It is located at the former Wednesbury Cemetery where all the graves were exhumed in January 2005. Construction had begun in February 2005 before the move in January 2007. In 2013, the investment is about E25350. Several things has been removed from New Timothy House. These can be found in the Removed features from New Timothy House. Some of them were installed in phases from 2008 to 2014. These include the Phase 1, where the expansion began to have new buildings from November 2008 to March 2009, followed by the Phase 2 expansion from 2010 to 2011 and then the Phase 3 expansion and renovation from 2014 onwards. Smart technologies, likewise the App Store and the National Steps Challenge watch being made available, together with the smart innovation gallery. Televisions have come a long way since its bulky CRT days. Not only have they become as slim as magazines, they have also incorporated smart technology into their systems. Family wing The Mok family's 11,500-square-foot inner sanctum is surprisingly modest, with at a start - only four bedrooms and three bathrooms. A four-car garage is attached. Later on, it was expanded to seven bedrooms and five bathrooms. The lower levels include a techno-playland family room and an exercise facility that is better appointed than many health clubs. Guest wing The southern half of the main building, this wing contains the main entrance (with grand staircase), karaoke room, library, formal dining room, reception hall, and conference facilities. Buildings *'Swimming pools' - There are two swimming pools, the normal swimming pool which is 55 x 32, and the depth is 1.2m, together with the kids pool. A locker room has four showers and two baths. *'Exercise facilities' - Includes sauna, steam room, separate men's and women's lockers, and a trampoline room with a 20-foot ceiling. *'Library' - The library has a domed reading room with oculus (light well), fireplace, and two secret pivoting bookcases, one containing a bar. It is located at the central part of the New Timothy House. *'Grand staircase' - Towering Douglas fir beams support the stainless-steel roof and are surrounded by walls of glass, concrete, and stone. While much of the house is buried into the hillside, windows on the lakefront side provide views of Ernest to the west. There are 52 steps down from the entrance to the ground floor. The vertigo-inclined can take an elevator. While the grand staircase is imminent for residents, they can actually go to the residential blocks and the southern stretches. *'Karaoke room' - The living room is actually made up of HDTV, the karaoke sets, seats and the table. *'Formal Dining Room Building' - Up to 25 - 30 guests can dine by the fireplace while enjoying the sweeping view from the first level. Nearby kitchen is 39 feet by 23 feet. *'Offices' - There are offices and conference room. *'Underground carpark' - The cavelike structure is the largest and best hidden. It had however retrofitted with the Electronic Parking System with effect from February 2014. It can easily park up to 40 cars. There are 15 car lots in the level 2 and 25 car lots in the level 1, of which they are connected by lifts. *'Security guardhouse' - It had the security offices, mailroom, guardhouse and garage. *'Boathouse' - This rustic log building's roof straddles a small inlet big enough for no more than a ski boat. An outdoor spa is nearby. *'Activities room building' - Adjacent to the multispot court is that there are one badminton court and one basketball court. *There is a buggy available for those residents - there are only two. Shuttle Buses There is Mercedes-Benz OC500LE for their grounds of shuttle buses. Shuttle buses are from Ernest, Timothy and Wolverhampton. A new GreenTerrace – NTH Shuttle Service, was introduced on 22 November 2014. The shuttle was introduced to facilitate the relocation of Jeremy Mok to the new house, which is located at Crewe. Instead of using Optare Solo midibus, or the Mercedes-Benz OC500LE midibus; the problem is that it does not fit a bus more than 9.7m. Road trials has been tested with an enhancement such that it will fit just 1 to 2 buses. The shuttle service is about 45 min frequency and yet, 2 buses were used. Even though for the Ernest Shuttle Service; we also upgraded 2 Optare Solos with 3 Alexander Dennis Enviro500s. New Yutong ZK6126HGA buses were procured for use on the shuttle service, operated by and stickered with the New Timothy House livery (NTH Red). The buses are of a low-entry design, featuring wheelchair accessibility via a manual ramp at the rear door. They are also configured with luggage racks for commuters carrying baggage. New Timothy House Shuttle Service New Timothy House have several services from Ernest, Timothy, Wolverhampton and Shrewsbury. It originaly used 9m Mercedes-Benz OC500LE buses, before being changed to Optare Solo and Dennis Lance 245 single decker buses and finally some MAN NL323F single deckers were being introduced to the route after the turn was converted for these buses with traffic giving way at the bus stop. Notable Features *The house consists of the 3 bathrooms coupled with the 4 bedrooms. An extension of the house was being done without alterations, which includes 3 more bedrooms and 1 computer room. *The swimming pool is whooping 60 feet by 17 feet and it includes the fossil-motif floor and underwater music system. A locker room has four showers and two baths. *The bus services are unable to u-turn for larger vehicles more than 10m except Dennis Lance 245, which was given an exemption. The bus service had to turn sharply, where in turn, interim measures such as extra turn was being made until the decision was made in 2015, to convert the resident carpark turning to a u-turn. *If you dive into the swimming pool, you can pop back up by an outdoor terrace. A glass wall separates the indoor pool from outdoor, with enough room underneath to swim between the two. *The house includes the 2,500 sq ft gym. The proto smart home features allow music to follow you from room to room, depending on where you go and who you are. *The dining room alone is 1,000 square feet which is larger than living room apartments. It seats 10. *The home is also an "earth-sheltered house," meaning it uses its natural surroundings as walls for temperature and to reduce heat loss. *There are 52 steps down from the entrance to the ground floor. Of course, there are elevators to take if they are lazy to carry up and down. *The 2,300 square-foot reception hall can seat 50 people for dinner. *The 2,100 square-foot library includes two secret pivoting bookcases, one of which contains a bar. Rules *No pets are allowed in the playground area. *Subsidiary Proprietors shall not allow their pets to urinate in the lifts or void deck or children’s playground. It is their responsibility to clean up if their pets dirty these areas. *Pets should not be washed, groomed or fed at the common areas, in order to minimise annoyance to other residents. *Feeding of stray animals is prohibited. *Livestock and non-domestic pets are not allowed in the estate. Some examples of these are: Pigs, Goats, Monkeys, Monitor Lizards, Snakes, Iguanas, or any other animals as laid out in AVA guidelines. *It is mandatory that all dog owners pick up their dog's excrement in any common areas, such as roads, car parks, pathways, void decks, common corridors, staircases and all grass areas or any area where the estate community has lawful access to. Failure to clean up the dog's faeces will constitute an offence and relevant penalties are imposed. *Owners who do not observe the rules regarding the keeping of the pets or whose pets cause any nuisance or disturbance shall remove the pets within 7 days, failing which the management corporation reserves the right to remove the pet and all costs will be borne by the owner of the pet. Failure will lead to a fine of $100 for the first offence and $500 for the second and subsequent offence. Visitor Parking All visitors, contractor and tradesman are to register at the security post upon entry and to park the vehicles at the designated parking lots only. Visitors is to exchange the driving licence or photo identification card (excluding NRIC) for a visitor parking card. Visitor driving will be refused like immigration checkpoints (that is since 2006), if they refuse to exchange the said. Parking in Tampines Court and New Timothy House is separated into two sessions: *Day Parking: daily till 2359 hours *Night Parking: from 0000 to 0900 hours Visitors who wish to park the cars after 12 midnight are to register with the Management Office or the guard house. Only owners who are concerned can made application for overnight parking during the office hours. Owners will bear full responsibility of the visitors parking in Tampines Court and NTH, and they are to ensure that visitors abide by the rules of Tampines Court and New Timothy House while parking inside the estate. Illegal parking Any vehicle: *Without a valid vehicle label, found parked in a lot other than designated lot *In an area not drawn in the parking lot *Parked in the estate after 12 midnight without a valid vehicle label *Indiscriminate parking e.g. parking in handicapped lots, not within a car lot, residents parking in visitors lots, parking in driveways or power supply installation, etc. They will be liable to be towed away or immobilized, such as for HDB flats, a fine of $30 will be imposed, whereas for management like New Timothy House, the owners should bear the towing cost and administrative fee of $107 (including 7% GST), and any additional costs as deemed by the Management Corporation respectively. Wheel Clamping Wheel clamping and towing is practiced in the estate. Vehicles will be clamped under the following circumstances: *Visitors vehicle without a prominently displayed slip *Visitors vehicle parked after 12 midnight without a valid overnight parking slip *Vehicle without a car label or without an invalid label *Vehicles not parked in a designated lot or unauthorised area, e.g. in a double yellow line, power station or fire hydrant. *Parking indiscriminately or in a manner as to cause inconvenience to others or obstruction that may lead to hazard A grace period of 20 minutes will be given for the vehicle to be removed, failing which, the Management will proceed to clamp the vehicle without further notice. For the removal of wheel clamp, the administrative fee of $107 (including 7% GST) is to be made. If the vehicle is not removed within 24 hours, an additional administrative fee of $50 per day is payable. In the event that the owner / driver of the vehicle and /or subsidiary proprietors and / or their servants / agents damage the clamp in their attempt to remove the clamp, the owner / driver of the vehicle and / or subsidiary proprietors shall be liable to pay and indemnify the Management Corporation for the cost of replacing the damaged clamp and other incidental expenses and legal cost that may be incurred by the Management Corporation to ensure compliance with the car parking regulations and by-laws. The Management Corporation and the agent should not be liable for the damage to the car, when the wheels are clamped or when the clamps are removed. The vehicle may be towed away and all towing charges or car park charges should be payable by the owners of the vehicle. The Management Corporation and / or their agent shall not be responsible for any fines, car park charges composition or summonses as a result of the vehicle being towed away and parked outside the estate or for any loss or damage to the vehicle or its contents. The Management Corporation should not be liable for any loss / damages, actions, proceedings, claim and suits which may be made liable to the Management Corporation. Any abusive or violent responses and or behaviour towards the staff of the management office and the security personnel executing a lawful order will not be tolerated and will be handed to the police. Future Plans Phase 1 of the upgrading project began in November 2008, where the expansion will have the new buildings, these include the car labels, side gate passes. The new buildings are the Formal Dining Room Building and the Activities Room Building. Phase 2 of the upgrading project began in February 2010, where the expansion will have the new buildings, inclusive of the newer walkways. There is also a playground which is being installed in New Timothy House. The expansion plan for Chloe Mok and Clovis Mok's area is planned but it is scrapped, as the newer house is being built at Crewe. The Ernest North Hill remains a live firing area. Phase 3 of the expansion and renovation began in 2014 onwards. Smart technologies, likewise the App Store and the National Steps Challenge watch being made available, together with the smart innovation gallery. Category:Houses